Blaze's Raven
by pims-dana
Summary: [ NOUVELLE VERSION DISPONIBLE ] Le vent se lève et les corbeaux prennent le large, traversant les plaines pour rejoindre un autre horizon. Et alors que l'aube se lève sur la forêt de Beacon Hill, engloutissant la noirceur, masquant les défauts dans les ombres, un nouvel Alpha s'éveille. [ One Shot - UR - Derek x OC ]


_Bon en ce moment je suis dans ma période **Teen Wolf** j'y peut rien c'est frénétique j'ai besoin d'écrire dessus. Concernant ce texte j'en ai eu l'idée d'un seul coup un soir, j'avais envie d'écrire un One Shot avec un personnage portant le nom de **Raven** et voila, en une nuit de travail_** Blaze's Raven**_ est né. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite, on verras bien. Ce texte n'est pas situé présicemment dans la série, mais Derek est devenu l'Alpha, donc disons courant saison 2._

_**EDIT : Suite à la suggestion de TenshinNeko j'ai repris mon texte et j'en ai mis un peu plus sur Raven. Désolée par contre il n'y aura pas de trio comme elle l'avais suggérée. Quoi que je compte faire deux chapitres de plus donc qui sait ;)**_

_J'ai écrit sur les OST de** Guild Wars 2** composé par Jeremie Soule, je conseille toutes les musiques !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rating :** Définitivement** M** pour le lemon ! Et n'oubliez pas, dans la vraie vie, sortez couverts ;) !

* * *

**Crédits:**  
La série **Teen Wolf** et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur** Jeff Davis.**  
**Raven Faith** est issue de mon imaginaire un peu dérangé.

* * *

**Blaze's Raven**

_**«** Le corbeau critique la noirceur. ****__» - William Shakespeare_

Les phares des voitures en face se reflétaient dans ses yeux verts, l'aveuglant pendant une demi-seconde avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Elle aurait voulut s'arrêter au bord de la route pour se reposer mais tout les muscles de son corps étaient tendus et jamais elle ne pourrait dormir. Pourtant elle fut bien obligée de s'arrêter dans une station service, elle roulait depuis ce matin et l'essence commençait à manquer.

Le caissier lui fit de l'œil mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était disparaître, surement pas se faire draguer par le premier abruti venu. Une fois le plein fais elle alla se garer derrière le petit magasin, éteignit le contact et se roula en boule sur son siège, tentant de dormir une heure ou deux.

Finalement ce fut l'aube qui la tira de ses rêves sans aucun sens. La jeune femme s'étira et alla prendre un café avant de prendre de nouveau la route. Elle laissa la longue bande d'asphalte avalé ses pensées et son cerveau se mis en pause, seuls son instinct et ses reflexes la guidaient. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle voulait aller loin de tout.

Quand elle sortit de sa torpeur il était midi passé et elle traversait l'Utah, finalement son périple allait sans aucun doute la mener de l'autre côté des Etats Unis, pour fuir une fois pour toute New York et ses problèmes restés la bas. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans une station service pour manger, son ventre criait famine depuis le café du matin. Elle avait l'impression d'être étrangère au monde, comme si personne ne la voyait ou alors elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Une fois dehors à manger son sandwich qui avait gout d'éponge elle se dit que depuis qu'elle avait quitté New York elle n'était plus elle-même, elle si combative d'habitude se laissait aller à une sorte de mélancolie étrange qui la vidait de ses forces. Elle aurait voulu s'énerver, elle avait le sang chaud d'habitude, mais elle était bien incapable d'une quelconque colère.

New York semblait une autre vie, un autre espace pour elle. C'est comme si on l'avait arrachée de la bas sans lui laisser le choix de quoi que ce soit. Elle se souvenait à peine de la nuit de son départ, deux jours auparavant. Comme à son habitude elle prenait un thé sur sa terrasse surplombant la skyline, elle se disait toujours qu'elle avait beau habiter au vingt cinquième sans ascenseur, cette vue valait bien des efforts. Puis de toute façon les escaliers ça la maintenait en bonne santé et ça lui faisait de belles fesses. Puis le vent c'était levé il avait balayé la terrasse et ses longs cheveux d'un coup, lui faisant lâcher sa tasse. Quelque chose l'avait oppressé, lui serrant la gorge, c'était comme si on l'avait tirée hors d'elle-même d'un seul coup. Et un désir irrépressible d'ailleurs l'avait étouffée, la faisant presque pleurer. Elle était restée trois longues minutes sans réaction, le souffle chaotique à réprimer ses tremblements et à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis le besoin de partir avait été si fort qu'elle était rentrée en courant dans son appartement, se moquant de la tasse en morceaux restée sur la terrasse, de ses pieds nus mouillés par le thé, elle devait absolument partir, loin d'ici, de tous ce qui la rendait malheureuse. En une demi heure elle avait fait sa valise, versé deux mois de loyer à son propriétaire et déposé les clés dans sa boite aux lettres, lui intimant par mail de vendre tout ses meubles et de garder l'argent qu'il en gagnerait pour le dédommager de son départ précipité. Puis elle avait pris le volant de sa voiture avant de s'enfuir.

Maintenant elle comprenait qu'elle avait eu besoin de changement et que quelque chose l'avait appelé. La nuit commença à tomber alors qu'elle arrivait enfin en Californie, à l'extrême opposé de New York. Elle tenta de trouver un coin où dormir pour la nuit et suivit les panneaux qui indiquait la ville la plus proche, Beacon Hill, jamais entendu parler mais peut être qu'elle pourrait y trouver un hôtel où se poser pendant quelques jours et réfléchir. Plus elle avait avalé les kilomètres et plus ce besoin de partir c'était apaisé et maintenant qu'elle entrait dans la forêt elle sentait qu'elle devait s'arrêter près d'ici, prendre du temps et du recul sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Du coin de l'œil elle consulta son portable mais personne ne lui avait écrit, personne ne s'inquiéterait de son départ. Et c'était tant mieux au final, elle avait tout fait pour n'avoir aucune attaches.

Elle avisa la pleine lune qui éclairait tant bien que mal la route, découpant les ombres des arbres comme autant de mains qui essayait de la saisir. Alors qu'elle éteignait son portable une silhouette humaine passa dans ses phares et elle pila brutalement pour ne pas l'encastrer. Paniquée elle sortit de la voiture pour voir que c'était un jeune homme qu'elle avait failli écraser, il la regardait les fesses par terre avec la bouche grande ouverte.

«_ Ça va je t'ai pas fait mal ?_ Demanda – t – elle sa voix un peu rauque en se baissant à sa hauteur.

_-T'es malade de rouler aussi vite sur une route aussi peu éclairée !_ Puis il regarda nerveusement la forêt. _Dit tu ne pourrais pas me ramener chez moi je me suis en quelques sorte perdu._ »

La jeune femme se redressa vivement, surprise par le culot sans nom du jeune homme. Puis voyant qu'il semblait complètement perdu elle soupira et lui tendit la main, il n'avait pas l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe, plutôt d'un adolescent un peu allumé, rien de grave pour elle. Raven faisait facilement confiance aux gens, ça l'avait desservit plusieurs fois mais ce gamin devait faire à peine plus que son poids, il ne paraissait pas plus dangereux qu'un lapin.

« _Aller monte, tu me diras si y'a un hôtel dans le coin tant qu'a faire._

_-Tu va pas être déçue._ Ricana – t –il comme s'il se faisait une blague à lui-même. »

Il se releva et monta dans la voiture à ses côtes, elle enclencha une vitesse et roula, plus doucement cette fois, des fois qu'un autre adolescent vienne percuter son pare choc. Le jeune garçon continuait de fixer la forêt avec intérêt comme s'il essayait d'y déceler quelqu'un, ce qui était peine perdue. Il finit par soupirer et par s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir tout en envoyant un texto sur son téléphone.

« _Au fait je m'appelle Stiles !_

_-Stiles ? Enchantée, moi c'est Raven._

_-Raven, genre Raven comme les corbeaux ?_

_-Oui, Raven Faith, mes parents ont un sens de l'humour étrange._

_-Ils sont carrément pas bien !_

_-Te moque pas espèce de mal élevé ! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom de famille que je puisse rire aussi ?_ »

Raven semblait soudain avoir retrouvée toute sa vivacité ce qui la soulagea, elle détestait être mélancolique et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cet état tout le long de sa route. Elle regarda un court instant Stiles, une étrange candeur émanait de ses traits et pourtant ses sourcils froncés démentaient son expression générale, qu'est ce qui pouvait inquiéter un adolescent de seize ans et le pousser à se promener dans les bois un jeudi soir ? Il se tourna complètement vers elle, un sourire contagieux aux lèvres.

« _Stiles Stilinski, premier du nom._

_-Et dernier je peux t'assurer._ Rit Raven. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et regarda devant lui, avant de remarquer soudain sur quoi il avait posé ses genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, désignant du doigt les mots incrustés dans le chrome avant de désigner Raven et ainsi de suite. La jeune femme sourit et pencha la tête sur son épaule.

«_ Attends qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici, dans un coin aussi paumé avec une Lotus Evora ? Une LOTUS EVORA PUTAIN !_

_-Je viens de New York j'avais besoin d'air._

_-Oh comment je fais pouilleux avec ma Jeep._ S'apitoya Stiles en s'enfonçant dans le siège._ Entre Jackson et son coupé et Derek et sa Camaro j'ai honte._

_-Tu parles, la voiture c'est pas ce qui compte c'est le conducteur. C'est un peu comme un habit on s'en fou de ce que l'autre porte tant que ce qu'il y'a en dessous est beau._ »

Stiles la regarda du coin de l'œil se demandant si elle disait ça pour elle ou pour lui. Il apprécia ses courbes plus qu'honorables et se demanda si elle trichait avec ses vêtements ou si c'était véritablement vrai. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une faute horrible de syntaxe dans sa phrase. Raven tourna la tête vers lui.

« _Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_

_-ATTENTION !_ »

Raven pila mais cette fois elle encastra quelqu'un pour de bon, la personne roulant sur sa calandre et s'écrasant sur son pare brise sans le fracasser heureusement. Elle remercia silencieusement le vendeur qui lui avait conseillé des vitres résistantes aux balles.

«_ Oh mon dieu !_

_-Mais c'est quoi cette manie des gens d'ici de courir dans les bois, vous vous êtes donné le mot ou c'est une blague ?!_

_-C'est pas la bonne nuit aussi !_ S'énerva Stiles en sortant de la voiture.

_-Quoi ?!_»

Raven sortit de la voiture en panique, cette fois elle n'avait pas faillit renverser quelqu'un elle l'avait complètement foutu sur son pare brise. Elle s'extirpa de la voiture à son tour, dérapant sur le sol. Stiles était déjà près du corps vagissant sur le pare brise et reconnut sans mal la chevelure et la veste en cuir.

«_ Oh putain Derek ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là tu devais surveiller Scott pendant que je partais c'est pas vrai !_»

Le Derek en question roula sur le capot en se tenant les côtes, grondant en tentant de se relever mais il en semblait incapable. Raven regarda Stiles comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, c'était qui cette bande de mecs qui courraient dans les bois comme des ahuris ?! Si elle avait bien compris il en restait un troisième, un certain Scott. Là elle commença vraiment à se demander si elle n'était pas vraiment tombé sur des fous, quelqu'un avait laissé la porte de l'asile ouverte ou quoi ?! La jeune femme finit par aviser l'homme sur son capot.

« _Oh merci il est en vie._ Soupira Raven. _Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

Elle s'approcha de celui que Stiles avait appelé Derek et tenta de le toucher mais il se déroba, roulant de nouveau sur le pare brise, le souffle haletant. Ils entendirent soudain une détonation, comme un coup de feu. Surprise Raven se baissa sur ses genoux, serrant les poings alors que Stiles semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

«_ Raven je suis désolé de t'impliquer la dedans mais est ce que tu peux m'aider et l'aider lui ? Il faut que tu nous ramène en ville le plus vite possible._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Un nouveau coup de feu résonna dans les bois.

_-Raven je t'en prie ! Je sais qu'on se connaît pas mais ils le traquent._ Fit – il en désignant Derek._ Il traque l'un de mes amis aussi. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait._ »

Il eut une nouvelle détonation, plus proche cette fois – ci, donnant des frissons dans le dos de la jeune femme. Et si Stiles et Derek étaient recherchés ? Non elle ne pouvait croire ça, il avait l'air sincère et gentil, et elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait jamais sur ses premières impressions.

« _Aide-moi à le mettre dans la voiture, vite._

_-Oh merci !_ »

Stiles tira Derek par un bras et le fit tomber contre lui, le soutenant tant bien que mal. Raven s'empressa d'aller l'aider et voulut saisir le bras de Derek, leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle s'effondra au sol en hurlant. C'est comme si on venait d'implanter quelque chose dans sa tête, comme un clou profondément enfoncé, qui faisait une note si aigüe qu'elle l'empêchait de réfléchir, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Son cœur semblait sur le point de céder, il avait démarré si vite, en un quart de seconde, qu'elle aurait pu en vomir. La douleur descendit le long de sa nuque, jusque dans son dos, lui tirant des larmes acides. Stiles jeta presque Derek sur les sièges passagers à l'arrière avant de se ruer sur Raven qui restait prostrée au sol, hurlant à plein poumons comme une possédée.

« _Raven ? Oh putain Raven tait toi tu va les attirer !_ »

La jeune femme sentit la douleur s'atténuer dans sa tête, allant se loger dans ses jambes et dans ses bras, comme un brasier qui la dévorait, la souffrance brulait tous ses nerfs. Elle put un peu plus appréhender la douleur et calma ses cris même si elle était encore incapable d'un quelconque mouvement. Pourtant elle entendait ce que disait l'adolescent, elle sentait l'urgence dans sa voix, elle entendait les pas qui se rapprochaient. Stiles agrippa son épaule et elle releva le visage vers lui. Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, tombant une nouvelle fois sur les fesses, la bouche de nouveau grande ouverte.

« _Oh bordel ! Oh nom de dieu t'est une loup garou !_ »

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte Raven avait commencé sa transformation, ses dents avaient poussés et ses yeux clignotaient d'un vert très intense, passant de l'état de loup garou à l'état humain comme si son corps ne savait pas quoi faire. La vue de Raven se brouillait, sa tête sonnait mais en quelques secondes elle put se relever.

«_ Rentre dans la voiture Stiles._ Ordonna – t – elle les dents serrés. »

Il allait surement partir en courant, après avoir vu sa transformation. Comment était – ce arrivé ? Juste en regardant cet étrange Alpha, elle avait sentit son odeur particulière quand elle avait saisit son bras. Ce n'était pas normal de réagir comme ça. Contre toute attente Stiles monta dans la voiture sans se poser de question et Raven démarra en trombe, laissant une trainée de gomme sur la route.

Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant et elle faisait des embardées brutales, sa tête sonnant comme si on avait monté une église dans sa tête et qu'on s'amusait à y sonner la messe de Pâques.

« _Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit pas effrayé ?_

_-Je suis un spécialiste des loups garous t'en fait pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'en voir. Ici ils poussent comme des champignons. L'autre là derrière_, Derek grogna de mécontentement puisqu'il était incapable de parler,_ c'est un Alpha mais j'imagine que tu as dut le sentir._

_-Un humain spécialiste des loups garous on aura tout vu. Oui j'ai senti qui il était._

_-Et toi t'es une bêta j'imagine t'a pas les yeux rouges._

_-Non je suis une Omega._ »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il finit par la fermer et ne fit pas de réflexion il en connaissait peu sur les Omégas, mais Scott lui avait bien dit que les Oméga étaient des solitaires, soit par choix soit parce que la meute d'origine l'avait évincé pour diverses raisons. Il la fixa un long moment tentant de savoir quel genre d'Omega elle était.

« _J'ai moi-même quitté ma meute._ Répondit – elle simplement. _Je t'emmène où ?_

_-On peut pas retourner chez Derek, les chasseurs vont y aller directement. Ramène-nous chez moi, tourne là._ »

Raven suivit ses instruction à la lettre et arriva devant une maison qui lui parut jolie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue de maisons, ayant toujours vécu soit à Washington soit à New York elle connaissait plus les buildings qu'autre chose. Stiles descendit de la voiture et tira le siège pour qu'il puisse extirper Derek de derrière, sauf que celui – ci avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il paniqua un peu, repensant à la dernière fois que Derek c'était pris une balle d'aconit. Rapidement il regarda s'il avait une blessure mais rien qui ne ressemblait à un impact de balle, il fut rassuré, la dernière fois il avait bien faillit y passer avec le loup garou tellement il avait eu peur. Enfin bon ça n'arrangeait rien au fait qu'il avait un loup garou inconscient sur les bras.

«_ Génial manquait plus que ça._ Gronda – t –il._ Raven on va avoir besoin de toi là._ »

La jeune femme vint à ses côtés et vit que le loup garou dormait, ou comatait, enfin bref au moins elle n'avait pas à croiser ses yeux qui lui avaient fait si mal. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre sa voiture, resserrant sa veste sur ses épaules.

« _C'est quoi ton plan petit génie ?_

_-Tu peux le porter_ ? »

Raven tordit la bouche elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie de le toucher, un seul contact visuel l'avait mise à terre alors le tenir sur son dos... Mais elle finit par hausser les épaules, et fit signe à Stiles de lui exposer son plan. Le père de Stiles devait dormir donc rentrer ne poserait pas de problème ce serait le lendemain surtout, il dirait qu'il avait croisé Raven en ville et voyant qu'elle était perdue il lui avait proposé de dormir à la maison, puisque Beacon Hill n'avait pas d'hôtel à proprement parler.

«_ Tu sais faire le sourire un peu niais et charmeur que font toutes les filles non ? Tu sais celui dont vous vous servez tout le temps contre nous._

_-Celui là ?_ »

Raven étira sa bouche, dévoilant un peu ses dents, révélant une fossette, minaudant un peu des yeux. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que la jeune louve étirait un peu plus son sourire le faisant passer de charmeur à moqueur.

« _Si avec un décolleté et ce sourire il craque pas je m'appelle plus Stilinski. Tu prends Derek ?_

_-J'ai le choix ?_

_-Non pas vraiment mais c'est beau d'y croire. Je prends ton sac allons y._ »

Stiles alla prendre le sac de voyage de la jeune femme dans le minuscule coffre de sa Lotus pendant que Raven se penchait dans l'habitacle, redoutant de toucher l'Alpha. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le cuir de sa veste, ressentant avec force la chaleur de la peau en dessous. Voyant qu'elle ne percevait aucune douleur elle prit une grande inspiration et puisa dans sa force animale pour tirer le loup garou. Elle le hissa sur son épaule avec difficulté, il pesait clairement son poids en muscles.

« _Ça va aller ?_

_-Je suis une Oméga, j'ai moins de force qu'un Beta alors ne parlons pas de ma différence avec les Alphas._ »

Stiles pinça les lèvres mais la laissa faire en voyant qu'elle avançait quand même malgré sa charge. Il ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée et lui fit grimper les marches sans bruits. Une fois dans sa chambre, la porte bien fermée de deux tours de clés ils purent souffler. Raven laissa tomber Derek comme une masse sur le lit de Stiles et s'effondra au sol en nage.

« _Ca te dérange de dormir ici ?_ S'inquiéta le jeune homme._ J'ai peur de réveiller mon père si on déplie le canapé._

_-Non t'en fait pas._ »

Ils déplièrent le matelas que gardait toujours l'humain pour quand son meilleur ami venait dormir à la maison et ils y déposèrent Derek, Stiles ayant insisté pour la laisser dormir seule dans le grand lit. Elle se changea rapidement sous la couette et s'installa pendant que le jeune homme poussait Derek et se changeait à son tour, tant pis pour le démaquillage et le lavage de dents. Une fois la lumière éteinte Raven se laissa enfin aller à penser profondément.

Comment était – elle arrivée à dormir dans la chambre d'un adolescent absolument barré, adorable et gentil ? Avec en prime un loup garou Alpha inconscient à côté de lui ? Et pourquoi elle avait souffert comme ça en le regardant ? Surement son statut d'Alpha par rapport au sien d'Oméga, elle avait toujours été une Oméga, elle avait eu une meute quelques temps mais la vie de beta lui paraissait étrange à sa personnalité.

En repensant à sa personnalité elle ne sentait plus aucune trace de la mélancolie qu'elle avait ressentie pendant son trajet, elle avait l'impression d'être comme libérée depuis que sa voiture avait passé le seuil de la forêt. Même son loup n'essayait plus de prendre le dessus, elle était simplement apaisée. Elle entendit alors le cœur de Stiles accéléré ce qui la fit sourire.

« _Pose ta question Stiles, j'entendant ton cœur qui s'emballe._

_-Saleté de loup garou._ Jeta Stiles. _Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek tout à l'heure, c'était très flippant. Et puis … Pourquoi t'es une Oméga, pourquoi ce choix ?_

_-Curieux ?_

_-J'ai envie de tout savoir sur les loups garous, j'en suis entouré, mon meilleur ami, Derek, des élèves de mon lycée, je veux pouvoir les aider et me défendre contre ceux qui pourrait m'attaquer, c'est normal non ? J'ai pas envie de leur servir de repas à tous, je suis tellement appétissant._ »

Cette fois Raven rit franchement et Stiles leva le poing en signe de victoire, il était heureux d'avoir tiré ce son à la jeune femme. Elle paraissait si lugubre avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son air constamment accablé sur le visage. Pourtant ses yeux verts trahissaient une étrange force de vie mais le reste de son corps paraissait comme replié sur lui-même, incapable d'accepter le contact de l'extérieur.

«_ Pour ce qu'il s'est passé je n'en sais strictement rien, je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur mes semblables à vrai dire vu que je vis seule. Je pense que c'est peut être du au fait que j'ai été très peu en contact avec des Alpha, peut être que leur présence me fait du mal, j'en sais rien en fait._

_-Je demanderais pour toi si tu veux._

_-Non ne t'en fait pas, je vais surement repartir demain, je ne veux pas m'imposer._

_-Arrête tu t'impose pas, t'es la première Oméga que je croise !_

_-Concernant mon statut d'Oméga quand j'ai été mordue mon Alpha ne m'as pas revendiquée j'ai donc tout appris toute seule et de toute façon j'ai toujours été une solitaire, je suis partie de chez moi à l'âge de quatorze ans, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. C'est tout, je préfère être une Oméga qu'une beta qui suit gentiment son Alpha._

_-T'es comme ça depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Je vais avoir vingt deux ans donc depuis …_ Elle compta lentement sur ses doigts. _Cinq, six ans je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ma première année._

_-Attends t'es comme ça depuis que t'a seize ans ? Comme Scott en fait ! Enfin à trois charrettes près c'est ça._

_-Stiles …_ Raven bailla._ Dors._ »

Stiles dut avouer qu'il était tard et que ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. Il tira un peu plus la couette et se mis un bord du matelas, pas question de toucher Derek, des fois qu'il se réveille en sursaut pour lui faire la peau. Raven enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et inspira lentement l'odeur de l'Alpha dans la pièce, lui faisant tourner la tête.

* * *

Raven inspira lentement l'air extérieur, le soleil se levait tout juste, nimbant le sommet des arbres d'une lueur rosée. Les feuilles craquaient à peine sous ses pas, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une sorte de clairière, une trouée dans les arbres où tombait la lumière naissante.

Elle n'avait jamais connu un environnement aussi silencieux. Elle avait toujours vécu à New York, la grande, la très bruyante mégalopole. Dans ce silence elle entendait tout, absolument tout, même les bruits de son propre cœur. La jeune femme écarta les bras et laissa la brise souffler dans ses longs cheveux noirs, lui apportant comme une bouffé de chaleur. Elle ne c'était pas sentie aussi libre depuis qu'elle était devenue une louve, jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être à sa place avant d'être arrivée ici. A présent elle savait, elle avait besoin de rester ici quelques temps, pour se ressourcer, pour mieux repartir, elle se sentait tellement mieux ici, tellement plus libre.

Elle inspira longuement, buvant l'aube et les odeurs qui l'assaillaient. Elle sentait les anciens passages des gens dans la terre, les marques des autres loups. Elle renifla la senteur particulière de l'Alpha qui faisait battre brutalement son cœur, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'aimait pas l'odeur des betas et celle de l'Alpha lui faisait peur, elle avait vécu si peu de temps en meute qu'elle n'y était pas habituée du tout. Quelque chose attira alors son ouïe.

« _Raven_ ? »

La voix de Stiles au loin. La jeune femme sourit et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, se laissant emporter par sa course. Ça aussi c'était une expérience toute nouvelle, elle n'avait jamais pu se laisser aller ainsi, dans New York aucun coin n'était sur au point de pouvoir se laisser aller à courir à une vitesse humainement impossible. Ses jambes la portaient, la faisaient presque voler. En moins de deux minutes elle était sous la fenêtre de Stiles et bondissait par la fenêtre ouverte, passant souplement dans la petite ouverture. Stiles, pas effrayé pour un sous, l'attendait au milieu de la chambre, il avait apparemment trainé Derek, toujours inconscient, sur son lit.

« _Tu était loin ?_ S'interrogea Stiles.

_-Dans la forêt, mais j'ai l'ouïe très fine. Quand tu vis à New York si tu veux repérer quelqu'un t'a intérêt à savoir écouter, l'ouïe ça se travaille, même chez les loups garou tu sais._

_-Encore un truc à noter pour Scott._ S'enthousiasma l'humain. _Bon on va aller voir mon père il est en bas, après j'irais en cours et lui au boulot et toi, ben tu feras ce que tu voudras._

_-Et Derek on en fait quoi ?_

_-Il saura très bien s'occuper de lui quand il se réveillera._ »

Stiles haussa les épaules et partit vers la porte mais Raven lui fit signe d'attendre. Elle lui tourna le dos et retira son pull avant de prendre un tee shirt dans son sac de voyage. Stiles resta estomaqué devant la vision de son dos dénudé. La peau allant de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite était brûlée, faisant comme si la chair c'était tordue, recroquevillée sur elle même, un peu comme du lait qui à trop cuit et qui se fripe. Raven se tourna vers lui et vit la pitié dans ses yeux ce qui la blessa.

« _Ah tu as vu ça. Je finis par l'oublier._

_-Pourquoi tu n'as pas guérit ?_

_-Parce que mon Alpha m'a brulée avant de jeter de l'aconit dessus. C'est ce jour là que j'ai quitté la meute de ce sociopathe, j'ai mis un mois entier avant de cicatriser et ma peau est restée comme ça, étant devenue une Oméga je n'ai jamais eu assez de force pour guérir autant de peau._

_-Désolé …_

_-Ne le soit pas. Bon ce décolleté ça ira pour ton père ?!_ »

Stiles n'eut pas d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux sur les seins de Raven, seins largement mis en valeur par un haut ivoire garnit d'un peu de dentelle. Il s'obligea à fermer la bouche et fit signe que « oui ». Il l'entraina en bas et la fit entrer dans la cuisine où déjeunait son père. Le shérif les regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis, Raven lui sortant le sourire que Stiles lui avait conseillé.

« _Stiles … Qui est cette jeune femme qui viens de passer la nuit chez nous ? Avec toi .. ?_

_-Hein ?!_ »

Stiles compris soudain que son père avait mal interprété ce qu'il voyait, en même temps ce n'était pas sa faute Stiles descendait avec une fille de sa chambre, il y avait de quoi être confus. Le jeune homme secoua les bras alors que Raven semblait s'amuser de son trouble.

« _Oh non c'est pas du tout ce que tu pense p'pa ! Je te présente Raven Faith, elle viens de New York je l'ai rencontré hier soir quand je revenais de chez Scott elle était perdue et cherchait un hôtel sauf que bon c'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux ici._

_-Et toi tu l'as invité chez nous .. ?_

_-P'pa t'es le sheriff de la ville faut montrer l'exemple, montrer à cette citadine que à Beacon Hill on est accueillant non ?!_

_-Votre fils à été vraiment très gentil avec moi Monsieur Stilinski, sans lui et son matelas de secours j'aurais été obligée de dormir dans ma Lotus et ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus confortable._

_-Votre Lotus ?_ Le shérif s'étouffa dans son café._ La Lotus Evora garée près de l'allée c'est la vôtre ?_

_-Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre quand j'ai vu son bolide !_ S'amusa Stiles. _Ça te dérange si elle reste quelques jours, elle ne sait pas vraiment où aller …_

_-Pourquoi êtes vous partie de New York Raven ?_ Le shérif ne paraissait pas très suspicieux, son fils était bizarre mais pas au point d'inviter des fous chez eux.

_-J'avais besoin d'air, la ville c'est bien mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu et je crois que votre ville est un bon endroit pour ça. Je vous promets que je ne prendrais pas de place, juste le temps de trouver où me loger dans les environs. Je vous dédommagerais financièrement si ça peut vous rassurer._

_-Concernant l'argent je pense que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pas là dessus._ Fit – il en pensant à la Lotus et en enfournant un bout de gaufres dans sa bouche.

_-Et c'est elle qui à fait les gaufres avant que tu te lève_ … Murmura insidieusement Stiles.

_-Alors vous pouvez rester quelques temps !_ »

Le shérif les invita à s'asseoir et parla un peu avec eux. Il dut finir par partir au travail, il salua les deux jeunes gens, insistant sur le fait que Raven pourrait prendre le bureau dès qu'il aurait enlevé ses dossiers de police de la pièce le soir même. Une fois qu'il fut parti Raven se détendit, tout c'était passer pour le mieux.

Stiles la fit de nouveau monter à l'étage et la laissa seule dans sa chambre pendant qu'il allait prendre sa douche, lui intimant de faire comme chez elle. La chambre de Stiles était calme, comme la maison et les environs, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se mit devant l'ordinateur, regardant vaguement les papiers sur son bureau. Elle s'amusa à lire un cours d'économie où elle ne comprenait rien, puis feuilleta les livres, beaucoup parlait de littérature anglaise, d'autre de français, elle en trouva un particulièrement intéressant sur les légendes touchant aux loups garous. Elle le prit sur ses genoux, intéressée par tout ce qu'il racontait.

Prise dans sa lecture elle en oublia où elle se trouvait avant d'atteindre un paragraphe sur les Alphas et les Omégas, elle se rappela alors que Derek était surement encore sur le lit. Raven fit tourner le siège pour voir comment allait l'Alpha et trouva le lit vide à sa grande surprise. Elle pivota un peu plus le fauteuil et le vit debout près de la porte, la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

La louve fit un bond en arrière, lâchant le livre, renversant la chaise et se tapant contre la fenêtre. Cette espèce de douleur brulante lui revint dans le ventre alors qu'elle croisait ses yeux, ses pupilles grésillant comme si elle était blessée à l'aconit.

«_ Arrête de faire ça._ Implora – t – elle.

_-Je ne fais rien._ Répondit la voix grave de Derek étrangement proche d'elle. »

Raven ouvrit les yeux et le vit tout près d'elle, la douleur cessant instantanément mais pas la chaleur. Les yeux de Derek étaient redevenus bleu vert et la scrutait étrangement, sans l'animosité qu'elle s'attendait à y voir. Son souffle se calma, se calquant sur le sien.

« _Tu es une Oméga._ Constata simplement l'Alpha.

_-S'il te plait ne me blesse pas, je ne veux rien à ta meute ni à ton territoire. Si tu veux je peux partir dès maintenant, je ne veux pas d'histoire._ »

Derek haussa un sourcil et se recula un peu pour la regarder plus intensément. Raven aurait du se sentir mal mais son corps, envahis par la chaleur, ne semblait plus capable de ressentir autre chose que la présence de l'Alpha. Derek se baissa pour ramasser le livre, dévoilant tous ses muscles moulés dans son tee shirt. Raven déglutit, il pouvait la tuer d'un coup de griffe elle en était sure, elle n'y survivrait pas.

« _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Bon je m'en vais d'ici hein, je ne veux pas de problème. Tu diras à Stiles que c'était très gentil de sa part de me laisser dormir ici mais je sais qu'une Oméga n'est pas la bienvenue sur les terres d'une autre meute._ »

Raven secoua la tête et voulu passer à côté de Derek pour prendre son sac mais il la retint par la hanche, sa peau entrant en contact avec celle de Raven. Elle gémit sur le coup, ne sachant si c'était de la peur ou du plaisir, une vague de chaleur encore plus ardente pris possession d'elle presque brutalement.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?_ Demanda Raven à bout de souffle. »

Mais Derek ne répondit rien, sa respiration était de plus en plus profonde et il n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses yeux comme si il y cherchait une réponse. Raven avait envie de se liquéfier, qu'il la lâche, qu'il la laisser partir. Bon dieu elle avait atrocement peur de lui, elle percevait sans mal chacun de ses muscles tendus, chacun de ses nerfs qui grésillaient attendant le signal pour se tendre et lui donner un coup fatal.

L'alpha sembla sentir sa peur et il se recula, il semblait tout aussi perturbé par ce qu'il arrivait. Raven posa instantanément sa main sur sa hanche, comme si seul un contact pouvait la détruire. Derek fit quand même un nouveau pas vers elle mais elle s'accula contre la fenêtre.

« _S'il te plait …_ »

Touché de plein fouet par sa supplique, sa peur, son souffle chaotique, l'Alpha se recula complètement. Il prit rapidement sa veste sur la commode alors que Raven allait se coller au bureau. Il posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis se ravisa et se tourna vers elle, désignant du menton le livre au sol.

«_Tu ferais bien de le lire complètement et si tu as des questions viens me voir, tu sauras me trouver._ »

La jeune femme fixa son visage une seconde, se disant qu'il était quand même « foutremen beau » puis la peur grimpa de nouveau dans son dos, faisant palpiter la peau meurtrie de son dos, non plus jamais elle ne laisserait un Alpha l'approcher ! Elle regarda le livre au sol puis quand elle voulut de nouveau vérifier où était Derek celui – ci était partie.

Quand Stiles revint de sa douche il trouva Raven complètement paniquée dans sa chambre entrain de fermer son sac de voyage. Il comprit tout de suite en voyant le lit vide du corps de Derek.

« _Raven qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Il l'empêcha de passer. _Calme-toi s'il te plait. Pose ce sac._

_-Stiles je suis désolée mais je dois partir d'ici tout de suite, je …_ Elle déglutit brutalement._ Je ne dois pas rester sur les terres de cet Alpha, une Oméga ne doit pas venir sur un territoire revendiqué. Il va me tuer si je reste._

_-Derek ne va tuer personne, surtout pas toi Raven. Calme-toi._ »

Il saisit vivement son sac et le lança sur la chaise de bureau avant de la pousser à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle n'émit aucune résistance, encore sous le choc. Ses mains tremblaient, elle n'arrivait pas à se maitriser, elle qui se targuait de tout savoir contrôler en elle était dans tout ses états à cause de cet Alpha. Raison de plus pour partir très rapidement d'ici.

« _Raven il faut que tu reste s'il te plait …_

_-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Stiles ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que les loups garous représentent. Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien assez autour de toi, je ne vais pas rester pour t'apporter plus de problèmes._

_-Raven c'est …_ Il se frotta le crane d'une main cherchant ses mots. »

La jeune femme le regarda ahurie, son cœur était calme, il ne mentait pas il semblait juste à court de mots. Stiles avait bien réfléchit pendant sa douche et il voulait que Raven reste plus longtemps mais c'était compliqué de lui expliquer sans passer pour un fou. Oh et puis après tout vu comment ils c'étaient connus la nuit précédente rien ne devrait plus surprendre la louve.

«_ J'ai besoin que tu reste. T'es une loup garou et tu semble plus encline à me parler de tout ça que ce foutu Alpha qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête._

_-Je ne comprends pas Stiles, je ne connais pas grand-chose._

_-Mon meilleur ami est un loup garou qui est incapable de bien se contrôler pour le moment. Et … Je veux l'aider mais je n'y connais rien, juste ce que je trouve dans les livres et encore tout n'est pas juste. J'ai besoin que tu m'enseigne ce que tu sais, que tu lui apprennes tout ce que tu sais._

_-Et_ ? Raven sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

_-Et tu parais plus humaine que loup, tu n'en joue pas comme tout ceux que je connais. Et … Et hier c'était la pleine lune et tu n'en semblais même pas affecter._ »

Raven le regarda sans parler un long moment, le fait de discuter avec lui avait calmé son début de crise de panique. En fait juste être en sa présence l'apaisait, Stiles avait quelque chose de très doux, de très amusant dans sa façon de parler, de se comporter. En fait elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi vrai, d'aussi sincère. Elle pesa le pour et le contre pendant un long moment.

«_ Tu cherche une alliée loup garou, quelqu'un qui t'apprenne et qui te soutienne n'est ce pas. Quelqu'un de neutre, un peu comme toi ?_

_-C'est à peu près ça. S'il te plait je veux juste que mon meilleur ami arrête de se faire du souci, qu'il arrête d'essayer de me tuer à chaque pleine lune aussi ce serait pas mal._

_- Laisse-moi la journée pour y penser et je te donnerais ma réponse ce soir._

_-Merci !_ »

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds et ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui comme si ils étaient amis depuis toujours. D'abord surprise Raven se figea, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un contact aussi rapproché avec qui que ce soit, elle avait si peur que les gens lui fassent du mal, qu'elle les blesse involontairement. Mais Stiles ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper il paraissait juste heureux et excité à la perspective d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Il finit par la lâcher et par prendre son sac de cours avisant l'heure tardive. Il saisit ses clés de voiture posées sur le bureau et lança un double des clés de la maison à Raven qui les rattrapa sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

«_ Fait comme chez toi hein, on se voit ce soir pour en parler, là j'ai cours et si j'arrive en retard en chimie mon prof va me tuer et je te promet qu'à côté un Alpha n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un éponge !_

_-Merci Stiles._ »

Surpris par sa réponse le jeune homme resta la bouche ouverte puis il s'ébroua et lui fit un sourire gêné, se frottant l'arrière du crane.

« _C'est rien tu sais. A ce soir._ »

Elle lui fit un sourire et désigna la porte du menton, l'intimant à partir sans peur. L'adolescent se rua dehors mais avant qu'il ait le temps de franchir la porte elle le rattrapa dans le hall de la maison. Cette fois c'est elle qui lui lança des clés qu'il attrapa tant bien que mal dans un geste maladroit. Il avisa la clé de voiture et le petit pendentif en ambre accroché au bout.

« _Attends .. Tu … C'est les clés de ta voiture ?_

_-Prends en soin._ »

Raven lui fit un clin d'œil avant de remonter dans la chambre se laissant aller sur le lit, s'endormant presque instantanément, fatiguée de toutes ces émotions.

En bas Stiles continuait de fixer les clés dans sa main puis la marche où c'était tenue Raven. Son portable sonna dans sa poche et il revint à la réalité en sursautant, sortant son téléphone pour répondre à Scott.

«_ Je vais être en avance pour une fois !_ Déclara fièrement Scott.

_-Et moi en retard mais quand tu va voir dans quoi j'arrive tu va halluciner ! Regarde bien toutes les voitures rouges qui arriveront !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-A t'a l'heure mec !_ »

Stiles raccrocha et compris soudain quel engin il allait conduire. Se ruant hors de chez lui, oubliant même de fermer à clé il se précipita près de la voiture et appuya sur le bouton de la clé déverrouillant les portes dans un petit « bip » sonore. Il regarda une seconde les lignes épurées de la voiture, s'émerveillant de sa couleur rouge mat puis il se glissa derrière le volant, enclencha le contact et laissa la voiture ronronner entre ses jambes. Bon sang il comprenait qu'on puisse devenir accro à ce genre de voiture, c'était génial !

Et quand il s'engagea sur la route il était définitivement conquis, c'était tout simplement un délice à conduire, souple, pas d'à-coups à chaque vitesse comme le faisait sa Jeep et confortable à souhait. Il arriva rapidement au lycée et pris un malin plaisir et rentrer lentement dans le parking et à en faire le tour comme s'il cherchait une place.

Il avisa son meilleur ami juste à côté du parking à vélo qui le regardait avec un air surpris comme jamais, si sa mâchoire avait pu se détacher elle serait au sol. Stiles se gara près de lui, fit ronronner le moteur une dernière fois et s'extirpa presque à regrets de la voiture. Tout le monde le fixait, Jackson au loin avait l'air plus que dégouté.

Scott arriva en courant près de lui et il regarda la voiture un long moment, subjugué. Puis il commença à se demander comment son meilleur ami c'était procuré cette voiture, son père n'avais pas gagné au loto à ce qu'il savait, et il avait passé la nuit à lui courir après dans les bois plutôt que d'aller faire un tour chez un concessionnaire donc comment avait – il fait ?!

«_ Mec où t'a eu cette voiture ?!_

_-On me l'a prêtée. Viens j'ai quelques petits trucs à te raconter._ »

Stiles saisit son ami par l'avant bras, un sourire fendant son visage. Ils passèrent devant Jackson et Lydia qui n'en revenaient pas, les saluant d'un air glorieux.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit passa rapidement, Raven avait fait la connaissance du meilleur ami de Stiles, le fameux Scott, l'apprenti louveteau comme elle l'appelait. Le jeune homme avait été très content de trouver enfin un loup garou qui était près à lui dire comment gérer tout ça sans lui demander de contrepartie.

Ainsi quand les deux amis finissaient l'école ils retrouvaient Raven dans la forêt et elle obligeait le jeune loup garou à faire des exercices de concentration, à se forcer à utiliser sa colère, son excitation pour museler son loup garou et non lui donner plus d'emprise sur lui. Ça n'avait pas été simple, au début Raven avait obligé Stiles à rester dans sa voiture au cas où. Et elle avait bien fait. Plusieurs fois Scott c'était transformée et Raven avait du utiliser la force pour le faire revenir à la raison.

Ça n'avait jamais été sans mal pour Raven chaque transformation était aussi une épreuve pour elle, elle restait une Oméga et donc une louve nettement moins puissante que Scott. Mais il avait finit par apprendre à se contrôler et Stiles avait pu sortir de la voiture pour écouter tout ce que racontait la jeune femme. Elle connaissait finalement beaucoup de choses, mais personne ne lui avait jamais appris, elle avait tout découvert par elle-même.

Quelles choses sont à éviter pour les loups garous, comme le sorbier ou la poussière de lune. Ce qui pouvait pousser une meute à s'assembler, comment se gérait les conflits entre deux Alphas d'un même camp, comment reconnaitre des Conseillers seulement à l'odeur. Et surtout elle appris à Scott comment utilisé tous ses sens et développée son ouïe, chose qu'il avait du mal à faire.

Après avoir entrainés Scott il le ramenait chez lui et Raven et Stiles rentraient chez ce dernier. Et pendant qu'il révisait la jeune femme préparait le diner du soir, pour elle c'était le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire pour les Stilinski qui l'accueillaient gentiment et gratuitement chez eux. En plus elle adorait ça, cuisiner, ça lui permettait de ne plus penser à rien. Surtout pas à Derek.

Elle avait fini le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé de lire et plusieurs choses la dérangeaient dans ce qu'elle avait lu. Oh elle aurait aimé aller le voir pour avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions, elles en avaient tellement. Mais Raven avait bien trop peur de lui. Pourtant chaque matin, quand elle parcourait les bois elle se rapprochait toujours un peu plus de la maison de Derek. Au début elle était restée à très bonne distance puis plus les jours avançaient plus elle gagnait du terrain. Ce Jeudi matin elle avait atteint la lisière de la clairière qui entourait sa maison. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller le voir.

Elle continua de préparer son chili con carne, elle préférait le commencer en avance pour ce soir, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en étant si près de l'Alpha. Son dos l'avait picoté, comme si ses cicatrices la brulaient, son ventre c'était tordue et la chaleur combinée à la douleur avait commencé à monter dans ses muscles c'est là qu'elle c'était enfuie.

Après avoir finit sa préparation elle rejoignit les deux amis à la sortie du lycée, les gens s'interrogeaient encore sur qui elle était et pourquoi elle prêtait sa si sublime voiture à un gars comme Stiles et pourquoi tout les soirs elle partait avec lui et Scott. Elle s'amusait à entendre leurs spéculations, ce soir elle souriait plus que d'habitude une fille avait fait une hypothèse plus que drôle.

«_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_ Demanda Scott en arrivant près de la Lotus où elle était appuyée.

_-Une des filles là bas._ Elle désigna du menton un groupe de trois jeunes filles qui les regardait. _Elle pense qu'on est en couple à trois._

_-Une sorte de plan foireux polygame à nous trois ?!_ S'étonna Stiles, il regarda son ami de haut en bas. _Jamais de la vie !_ »

Les trois jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Stiles cédant la place de conducteur à Raven. Elle lui laissait sa voiture pour aller au lycée, parce que ça l'amusait et lui faisait plaisir que Stiles puisse prendre un peu de gloire grâce à sa Lotus, mais elle la récupérait quand même le soir.

Ils se rendirent au même endroit que d'habitude et les exercices commencèrent, Raven avait décidé de compliquer la tache à Scott. Elle lui avait fermement attaché les bras avec des chaines forgés d'acier, trempé dans de l'aconit tue loup, et elle lui imposait de s'en débarrasser en utilisant la force de son loup mais sans se transformer sinon elle envoyait un message de rupture à Alison. Elle lui avait confisqué son portable et attendait patiemment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Stiles c'était assis sur une souche morte, encourageant son ami.

Scott tira sur les chaines mais l'aconit lui brûla la peau, le faisant hurler et faisant sortir ses crocs et ses griffes. Il retint de justesse la fin de sa transformation mais déjà de la sueur perlait à son front, il tomba à genoux en résistant à sa transformation.

« _Tu doit contrôler le loup en toi._ Ordonna Raven. _Contrôle-le par la douleur qu'il t'inflige. Un jour tu pourras comme moi résister à la pleine lune avec très peu d'efforts._ Elle s'accroupit près de lui. _Nous ne sommes pas nés loup garou, on à pas de self control déjà prè – établi, on doit se battre et vaincre le loup, tu comprends._

_-Mais ça fait mal._ Se plaignit Scott.

_-Et ça fera encore plus mal quand Alison t'aura quitté parce que t'a couchée avec moi._ Raven se releva le portable de Scott dans la main.

_-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête !_

_-Il te faut une motivation Scott._ Justifia Stiles.

_-Donc si tu n'arrive pas à te libérer sans te transformer j'enverrais un message à Alison lui expliquant que je ne souhaite pas te partager et qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous je ne compte pas te laisser partir comme ça. Enfin quelque chose dans le genre._ »

Scott gronda en la voyant composé un texto à sa petite amie. Il tira plus brutalement sur les chaines mais l'aconit le rendit fou de rage et de douleur, il sentait le loup prendre le pas et il était bien incapable de le réprimer. Stiles vit tout de suite que son ami ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans se transformer et il prévint Raven. Celle – ci l'avait déjà vu et elle tenta de parler à Scott pour le calmer mais rien n'y fit.

« _Stiles va dans la voiture tout de suite._

_-Mais …_

_-Pas de mais rentre dans la voiture !_ »

Raven poussa Stiles vers la voiture alors que Scott grondait de plus en plus fort le nez dans les feuilles mortes, tous les muscles de ses épaules se contractant pour arracher les menottes. Et dans un claquement métallique elles cédèrent libérant le loup en furie qui bondit vers eux. Raven envoya Stiles au sol et réceptionna Scott, les deux mains en avant, les griffes du beta se plantant dans ses épaules. Ils roulèrent au sol, Raven geignant de douleur et Scott éructant de colère.

D'une poussée de jambes elle l'envoya cogner contre un arbre, elle se redressa à quatre pattes sur le sol boueux en toussant et vit que Stiles était déjà entré dans la voiture ce qui la rassura. Elle voulut se mettre debout mais Scott revint à la charge, elle le repoussa une seconde fois mais à la troisième elle céda et il l'aplatit de tout son poids au sol, lacérant ses flancs avec ses griffes, tentant de la mordre.

Scott savait au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas normal de se comporter ainsi mais il voulait récupérer son portable toujours dans la poche de Raven, il voulait sauver son couple et pour ça il était près à tout. Et le loup en lui s'en délectait.

Ses dents claquèrent très près de son cou mais Raven réussit à le maintenir à bout de bras, mais elle faiblissait, elle ne ferait pas le poids contre ce beta à moitié Alpha. Elle entendit alors Stiles beugler quelque chose qui attira l'attention de Scott pendant une seconde. Raven y vit une ouverture mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement le louveteau basculait avec force dans les feuilles, une forme noire sur lui, grondant tout aussi fort.

Derek se releva et envoya balader le beta, le cognant brutalement contre l'écorce d'un arbre, en arrachant même une partie. Il se tourna un peu vers Raven qui c'était relevée tant bien que mal.

«_ Allez vous en je m'en occuper._ Voyant que Raven ne bougeait pas il montra les dents. _Tout de suite !_ »

Raven s'ébroua et courut vers la voiture que Stiles démarra en trombe dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte. Il conduisit comme un fou jusque chez lui puis il aida Raven à entrer dans la maison, la menant jusqu'au bureau qui lui faisait office de chambre. Il l'aida à ôter sa veste et son pull, dévoilant ses blessures et son débardeur en lambeaux. Stiles grimaça en avisant les dix trous qui parcouraient ses épaules et les lacérations de ses côtes qui saignaient encore.

«_ Tu va guérir ?_

_-Oui mais doucement, heureusement que Scott n'est qu'un beta sinon je mettrais plus d'un mois encore à m'en remettre. Va chercher de l'alcool pour désinfecter ça active la régénération._ »

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tete et se précipita dans la salle d'eau ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie, renversant les trois quart au sol avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il imbiba un coton et Raven le laissa le passer sur ses plaies, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Ses yeux illuminaient la pièce sombre, d'un vert intense. Pourtant Stiles n'avait pas peur, ses yeux avaient beau devenir plus intenses il savait qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement son loup.

Il eut fini de passer l'alcool juste quand son père rentra, Raven lui intima d'aller ranger le bordel qu'il avait mis dans la salle de bains pendant qu'elle occupait son père. Elle enfila un nouveau pull, noir pour qu'on ne voit pas les résidus de sang, et descendit. Ses épaules lui faisaient un mal de chien mais elle n'en dit rien.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille avant d'aller tous se coucher. Stiles vint dans la chambre de Raven parler un long moment de ce qu'il c'était passé, de leur journée, de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme reçut un texto de Scott qui s'excusait auprès d'eux pour son comportement et qui expliquait que Derek l'avait fait revenir à la raison d'une façon plutôt musclée.

Raven une fois seule s'affala sur le lit, pensant à Derek. Comment avait – il pu arriver si vite ? Elle avait sentit un frisson la parcourir une seconde avant qu'il n'arrive, comme si elle avait pressenti son arrivée, mais sur le coup trop occupée par Scott elle n'avait pas compris ce que c'était. Elle regarda le livre de légendes Lycanthropes sur son bureau, elle connaissait par cœur chaque paragraphes qui l'intéressait. Son cœur se serra, elle voulait voir Derek, même si il lui faisait peur elle voulait le voir ne serait – ce que pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé et peut être lui poser toutes ces question. Oh puis merde elle avait envie d'en connaître plus sur lui. De savoir qui était ce mystérieux Alpha qui lui donnait des frissons étranges.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Stiles alla au lycée de bonne heure, laissant Raven seule dans la grande maison. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, son livre de légendes sous le bras et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle aimait la chambre de Stiles, ça la calmait d'être là et lui permettait de ne penser à rien. Elle ferma les yeux puis entendit un léger chuintement quelque chose de très discret. Ouvrant un œil elle avisa soudain la grande silhouette de Derek, la faisant bondit de l'autre côté du lit.

L'Alpha la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, comme si il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains Raven contourna le lit et s'approcha de lui, bridant sa peur.

« _Merci pour hier. D'être intervenu entre moi et Scott, je n'aurais pas réussit à le maitriser sans ton intervention._

_-Je surveille vos petites séances depuis le début, c'est dangereux d'entrainer un Beta quand on est qu'une Oméga._ »

Se prenant son statut, bien inferieur au sien, en plein visage Raven se sentit blessée et elle s'écarta, lui jetant un regard noir. Elle entendit distinctement le cœur de l'Alpha s'emballer sans qu'elle arrive à en comprendre la cause. Ce n'était quand même pas elle et ses reproches implicites qui le faisaient se sentir mal à l'aise ? Ravalant une remarque acide elle soupira et avisa le livre sur le lit.

« _J'ai quelques questions, tu as dit que tu était prêt à y répondre._

_-Je t'écoute._ La voix de Derek c'était soudain faite plus douce. »

Raven passa ses questions en revues mais une seule revenait en boucle, elle avait besoin de savoir, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans l'expectative elle devait avoir une réponse claire. Déglutissant elle fixa Derek un moment dans les yeux avant de se lancer.

« _C'est quoi cette histoire de compagne pour la vie, de reconnaissance et de marquage dont parle le livre?_ »

Derek sourit, quelque chose de doux et elle vit le soulagement passer dans ses yeux, comme si il attendait depuis un long moment qu'elle lui demande ça.

«_Tu te souviens de ce passage ?_ Il cita de tête. _« Les loups garous ne peuvent avoir qu'une seule compagne, quand les deux loups se reconnaissent le lien se fait instantanément. Afin qu'ils soient liés pour la vie ils doivent se marquer. L'un ne peut se détacher de l'autre. »._

_- Tu me prends pour ta compagne ?! Mais t'es taré !_ »

La jeune femme n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être la soit disant compagne de cet Alpha terrifiant. Pourtant lui semblait y croire dur comme fer et au fond elle aurait aimé y croire mais c'était juste au delà de ses capacités. Derek fit un pas vers elle la faisant reculer vers la fenêtre.

«_ Au début je n'ai pas voulu y croire, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas manifesté de la semaine, pour voir comment j'allais réagir. Mais dès que tu t'approchais de chez moi j'avais juste ..._ Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, mal à l'aise._ J'avais envie que tu rentre, que tu viennes plus près de moi._ Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi longtemps._ Ma mère m'as toujours dit ce que j'allais ressentir, que cette reconnaissance allait m'assommer comme il y a une semaine. Elle m'a dit que ma compagne risquerait d'avoir un peu mal quand la reconnaissance se ferait._

_-Mal ?! Mais j'ai faillit m'évanouir !_ La jeune femme ne pouvait pas y croire. _Non, ça ne peux pas être ça tu te trompe. Je .._. Raven paniqua._ Tu dois partir d'ici, tout de suite !_

_-RAVEN !_ »

Le rugissement de Derek la cloua sur place la faisant couiner alors qu'elle se tassait sur elle-même, l'Alpha venait d'ordonner et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre son ordre. Elle connaissait cette sensation, celle du pouvoir de l'Alpha sur les autres loups garous. Elle était tendue comme un arc, aucun Alpha ne lui avait rien ordonné depuis des années, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Derek se rapprocha doucement d'elle, il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, la jeune femme pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Mais il avait réfléchit, toute la semaine et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette attirance, c'était comme ça il ne pouvait aller contre. Raven vit la douceur dans ses yeux, elle voulait y croire mais pourquoi il lui infligeait ça ? C'était n'importe quoi cette histoire de compagne, ils ne pouvaient se liés alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« _Si tu as eu aussi mal c'est surement parce que tu es une Oméga._

_-Je veux le rester, s'il te plait Derek laisse moi partir._

_-Tu es faite pour être une Alpha, mon Alpha. Ne sent tu pas ce lien entre nous ?_ »

Il se rapprocha encore plus, posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, la faisant cette fois clairement gémir de plaisir. Mais elle repoussait cette idée, la peur maitrisant tout ses sentiment, pourtant elle voyait que sa respiration se calquait sur la sienne, que son corps appelait celui de Derek. Elle avait ressenti elle aussi le besoin d'être près de lui dès qu'elle approchait de sa maison, oh oui elle aurait tout donné pour être dans ses bras et ne plus ressentir ce vide au creux de son ventre. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait côtoyé un Alpha et une meute en général elle avait faillit bruler vive, il était hors de question que ça recommence.

«_Tu as traversé les Etats Unis pour me trouver n'est ce pas ? J'ai entendu dans ma sorte de coma quand tu parlais à Stiles, si tu a tout quitté du jour au lendemain ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu m'as senti Raven, comme moi qui t'ai sentie la nuit où tu es arrivé. J'arrive à me contrôler pendant les nuits de pleine lune mais quand j'ai sentie ton odeur ça à été irrépressible._

_-Je ne …_ Elle déglutit._ Je ne veux plus qu'un Alpha me touche, le dernier qui s'est approché de moi à faillit me tuer, il m'a détruite._

_-Qu'a – t – il fait que je ne puisse réparer ?_ Sa voix était basse, rauque, son souffle lourd contre son oreille. »

Derek maitrisait de plus en plus mal le loup en lui, il sentait Raven comme si elle était une seconde peau, comme si elle était son souffle, son cœur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti avec une telle puissance un lien. Pourtant son lien avec ses betas était fort, il pouvait sentir certains de leurs émotions, surtout la douleur, mais là c'était tout autre chose. Sa mère lui en avait parlé un jour, son père étant son véritable compagnon, son âme sœur. Il l'avait sentie a plus de deux cents kilomètres et l'avait revendiquée sans qu'elle puisse opposer de résistance tant leur lien était fort. Raven l'avait sentit depuis New York, le lien étant si puissant qu'elle avait tout quitté du jour au lendemain sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ni même résister. Il avait tenté d'y remédier en ne se montrant pas, mais dès qu'il avait senti Raven proche de lui son cœur c'était agité comme jamais.

Il avait finit par rendre les armes, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre la nature même de ce qu'il était. Mais il voulait comprendre le malaise profond qui semblait régner en Raven, il sentait que quelque chose la rongeait.

« _Il m'a brûlée... A l'aconit. Je n'ai jamais réussit à en guérir, moralement, comme physiquement._ »

Le cœur de Derek s'accéléra soudain et Raven fut happée par une bouffée de colère, de fureur même qui la traversa. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'Alpha, soufflée d'y voir la colère qu'elle venait de ressentir. Son souffle se bloqua, comprenant qu'ils partageaient déjà une partie de leurs émotions, alors il disait vrai ! Doucement Raven leva la main et la posa sur son avant bras nu, faisant se lever les poils sur sa nuque dans un frémissement à la limite du _viscéral_.

«_ Calme toi, je t'en prie, tu pourrais me tuer dans ta colère …_

_-Jamais je ne ferais ça. Mais lui je le tuerais._ Assena Derek. _Tu doute encore de ce que je raconte n'est ce pas ?_»

Raven encore abasourdie ne put lui mentir et acquiesça, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui l'avait poussé à traverser le pays était une force animale qui l'obligeait à venir « s'accoupler » avec « Son » mâle, c'était vraiment trop dérangeant.

« _Alors je vais essayer de trouver le moyen de te convaincre autrement._

_-Quoi ?_ »

Mais Raven ne pu plus rien dire quand ses mains remontèrent lentement sur ses côtes, le long de ses épaules encore meurtries pour venir tenir son visage en coupe, ses yeux bleu-vert flambant d'une lueur particulière. Son cœur s'accéléra vivement quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait se passer, une délicieuse chaleur s'insinua dans ses reins. Et Derek baissa la tête, liant leurs bouches. Raven se tétanisa, c'était comme si on venait de lui donner un coup en plein dans la poitrine et qu'un incendie s'y était déclaré. Son souffle se bloqua complètement et elle s'agrippa à Derek comme si elle allait sombrer. La chaleur se diffusa partout dans son corps, le plaisir ravageant tout.

Et elle comprit qu'il venait de commencer à tisser le lien, qu'il avait raison. Ses lèvres se firent plus autoritaires et elle ouvrit la bouche, mêlant leurs langues et leurs souffles. Elle se laissa totalement aller à cette idée folle qu'elle pouvait peut être, surement même, être la compagne, l'âme sœur de cet Alpha. Quand Raven répondit franchement à son baiser Derek sentit sa tête lui tourner, elle aussi avait commencé le lien et ça en devenait étourdissant.

Derek saisit plus franchement Raven par les hanches et la bouscula contre le mur, renversant la table de chevet et tout ce qu'elle portait. La jeune femme le repoussa alors qu'il allait explorer son cou de sa langue, incapable de s'arrêter, incapable même de réfléchir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir la peau de Raven sous sa bouche, il avait trop rêvé de ça toute la semaine pour y résister. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres, puis elle se figea en se rendant compte d'où elle était, jetant des regards partout sur les affaires de Stiles.

«_ Derek …_

_-J'adore quand tu dis mon prénom._ Susurra l'Alpha contre son oreille.

_-Derek on est chez Stiles, je t'en prie je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Je ne m'en remettrais pas il est si adorable._

_-C'est toi qui le dit._

_-S'il te plait Derek._ Supplia Raven. »

Il s'écarta vivement d'elle, s'obligeant à faire deux pas en arrière, puisant dans la force du loup garou pour s'arracher à elle. Ils avaient tout deux le souffle court et leurs corps s'appelaient avec une violence douce – amer.

« _Suis-moi._ »

Il bondit par la fenêtre et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir elle le suivit, courant à sa suite dans la rue pour arriver dans la forêt où ils accélérèrent encore plus leur course. Raven courrait derrière Derek, ayant du mal à le suivre, elle n'avait pas du tout la même rapidité que lui. Bientôt elle vit se profiler sa maison noircie, dont toute la partie gauche était calcinée.

«_ C'est chez moi._ Se contenta de dire Derek au dessus du bruit du vent. »

Raven ne répondit pas, elle le savait de toute façon. Elle était en ébullition donc elle se moquait bien de là où il habitait, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'est qu'il la tienne dans ses bras et qu'il ne la lâche plus. Il franchit le seuil avant elle et la réceptionna quand elle déboula comme un boulet de canon dans l'entrée, la plaquant de nouveau contre un mur qui trembla. Elle gémit sous le coup et aussi parce qu'il c'était de nouveau attaqué à sa gorge, ils étaient à présent incapable de réprimer leur envie.

Raven n'avait plus aucun doute, pour elle ça devenait une certitude, Derek était « Son » Alpha, « Son » mâle et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Ne pouvant contenir son envie ses griffes poussèrent et elle déchira sans ménagement le tee shirt de Derek, dévoilant son torse parfaitement sculpté. Elle regarda un court instant ses griffes qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis environ deux ans, il la rendait vraiment folle au point de lui faire perdre son self contrôle si durement acquis. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de faire subir la même chose au haut de Raven. Celle – ci était déjà partie à la découverte de ses abdominaux, se moquant bien qu'il lui ôte aussi son soutien gorge.

« _Putain Raven._ »

Il la saisit par la taille, la hissa sur ses hanches et alla lécher ses seins nus. Raven gémit et laissa partir sa tête en arrière, ses mains contre la nuque de son amant. Merde il allait devenir son amant, elle n'avait plus de doute, surtout quand elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse. Il bougea soudain très rapidement, les propulsant sur un canapé bleu passé dont il fracassa un accoudoir au passage.

Raven entendait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson alors qu'il déboutonnait son jean et qu'elle faisait de même avec le sien. Ils n'avaient même pas le temps pour les préliminaires, ils _devaient_ s'unir, ils en avaient _besoin_. Leurs jeans volèrent à travers la pièce et leurs peaux nues se retrouvèrent délicieusement, se frottant l'une à l'autre. Raven ne maitrisait plus les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, elle avait l'impression de Derek était partout sur elle, autour d'elle.

La jeune femme saisit les lèvres de l'Alpha entre les siennes, mordant un peu la lèvre inférieure faisant gronder de plaisir le loup. Elle le poussa et s'installa au dessus de lui une fois qu'il se fut assis. Il caressait avec délice son dos quand il sentit la brulure sur sa peau. Raven, sentant son trouble, intensifia le baiser. Ils sentaient de seconde en seconde le lien entre eux se renforcer, Raven avait l'impression que la puissance de l'Alpha se transmettait à elle, la rendant beaucoup plus forte et Derek se sentait étrangement complet.

Alors qu'il laissait ses doigts courir sur le dos meurtri la jeune femme ressenti comme un picotement sous le passage de sa paume. Derek dut lâcher sa bouche quand il sentit un mouvement sous la peau de Raven, il se pencha sur l'épaule de la louve et ouvrit grand les yeux. La peau abimée se tendait lentement, retrouvant sa texture d'origine, bientôt il ne resta plus aucune marque de brulure sur le dos de Raven.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Derek ? T'es flippant là …_

_-Touche …_ »

Il saisit sa main et la tordit un peu pour qu'elle touche son dos, d'abord elle fut hésitante puis dès qu'elle toucha sa peau normalement abimée et qu'elle ne trouva que la soie de sa chair elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Des larmes affleurèrent au bord de ses cils, elle comprit soudain, son cœur en pris un nouveau coup. Il venait de la guérir. Elle avisa d'un coup d'œil ses épaules normalement marquée par les griffes de Scott. Plus rien non plus. Cette fois les larmes coulèrent, son cœur s'emballant et son ventre se creusant vivement.

«_ Ne pleure pas._ Murmura – t – il contre son visage, perturbé par son émotion, léchant les larmes qui arrivaient à son menton.

_-Merci._ »

Et Raven l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de tendresse, de passion et Derek apprécia plus vivement sa présence, sentant toute sa reconnaissance, toute son affection envers lui. Il la serra plus fort contre lui mais bientôt la tendresse fit place au désir intense. D'un coup de griffe il lui enleva son dernier sous vêtement et il baissa son boxer. Raven se rehaussa sur ses genoux, le fixant intensément. Les yeux de l'Alpha avaient virés au rouge, il était incapable de contrôler sa transformation en sa présence, mais Raven n'était pas dans un meilleur état, elle soufflait fort et ses yeux verts luisaient.

Derek saisit ses hanches, pétrissant avec passion sa peau, puis lentement, presque trop lentement même pour lui elle abaissa son bassin, s'empalant elle-même sur lui. Pendant une longue seconde ils en eurent le souffle coupé, le lien était presque complet, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Puis une étrange frénésie les saisit et ils bougèrent dans un rythme saccadé, Raven criant son plaisir et le prénom de Derek, auquel il répondait par des grondements suggestifs. Une main tenait sa hanche, l'autre pressait sa nuque alors qu'ils partageaient un baiser. Le ventre de la jeune femme vibrait contre le sien et plus les coups de reins s'intensifiaient plus Derek sentait le besoin de la revendiquer totalement. Raven sentait monter l'orgasme, il rampait contre ses nerfs, cherchait à atteindre son ventre et tout ses muscles.

L'Alpha bloqua soudain Raven contre ses cuisses, ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle bascula un peu d'avant en arrière, réclamant plus mais il l'obligea à la regarder.

« _Je vais te revendiquer, que tu le veuille ou non je le ferais je n'en peux plus._

_-Fait – le alors._ Elle attrapa son menton entre ses doigts fins. _Mais je veux qu'après on le fasse dans les règles._

_-Deal. Il était surpris par cette demande mais ne s'en inquiéta pas._

_-Alors fait le lien, je ne veux plus jamais partir d'ici._ »

Cette fois c'est Derek qui reçut un coup dans la poitrine, elle paraissait si sincère, si éprise qu'il ne put attendre plus longtemps. Il dévoila ses crocs et les plongea dans le cou de Raven, juste à la jointure du muscle et de l'épaule. La jeune femme s'arc – bouta contre lui, criant de plaisir, avant que son cri ne se transforme en hurlement de loup, en hurlement d'Alpha. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et une immense force s'ancra dans ses muscles.

Derek relâcha son épaule, le lien était définitivement fait et il était indestructible. Raven laissa sa tête retombée contre le torse de l'Alpha, soufflée par tant de puissance. Mais Derek ne semblait pas d'accord, lentement il se remit à bouger ses hanches et bientôt la langueur céda la place à une fougue toute nouvelle.

Les coups de reins se firent plus brutaux encore, leurs baisers plus enflammés et quand Raven ne tint plus elle se laissa aller, griffa les épaules de Derek avant de se laisser emportée par un orgasme surpuissant. Son ventre se contracta contre l'Alpha qui ne put que rendre les armes et jouir à son tour.

Ils restèrent un long moment collé l'un à l'autre, soufflant pour récupérer leurs respiration, Derek caressant lentement le dos tout neuf de sa compagne. L'homme finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, Raven suivant le mouvement comme si elle était incapable de se décoller de lui. Il lui embrassa doucement le crane avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

* * *

Quand il sortit du sommeil Raven n'était plus là et une couverture cachait partiellement sa nudité. Son cœur s'emballant il remit rapidement son boxer et se rua dans le salon où il trouva sa compagne entrain de finir de lacer ses chaussures à talons. Il remarqua qu'elle lui avait emprunté un pull, vu que son propre pull avait été réduit en lambeaux.

«_ Ne me dit pas que tu t'en vas ?_ »

Elle sentit clairement la peur et la douleur dans la voix de son Alpha ce qui lui fit aussi du mal. Elle se leva rapidement et vint se loger dans ses bras, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour eux. Jamais elle ne c'était sentie plus en sécurité que contre son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter pour prendre sa veste qui avait été miraculeusement épargnée.

«_ Pas du tout, je vais chercher ma voiture et mon sac chez Stiles. En plus il va falloir que je lui explique comment on à fait pour casser sa table de chevet. Il va bien rire j'imagine. Puis je me suis attachée à lui, je lui ai promis de l'aider._

_-Donc tu ne t'en va pas ?_

_-Ta maison est assez grande pour nous deux, non ?_ »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant le faisant perdre de nouveau son souffle. Elle s'éloigna lui faisant un petit signe de main, lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait avant la nuit, sauf si Stiles la gardait captive. Derek gronda qu'il n'en était pas question ce qui l'a fit sourire un peu plus.

Raven sortit dans la forêt et se mis à courir, testant sa nouvelle force d'Alpha. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler vers le ciel, appréciant son nouveau grondement. Au loin la plainte de Derek lui répondit. Elle ne c'était jamais aussi libre et comblée.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard Stiles se gara près de la maison des Hale, Scott sortant de la Lotus lui aussi. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là, coincé dans son costume un peu trop grand. Scott à côté soupira puis ils se regardèrent en souriant, avisant la meute de Derek qui attendait près de la maison. Scott vit aussi son patron qui attendait sur le perron.

«_ Pourquoi on est là déjà ?_ Demanda Scott.

_-Parce qu'on lui doit au moins ça._ »

Stiles se souvint du retour de Raven chez lui, le jour où Derek l'avait revendiquée. Il c'était jeté sur elle à son retour du lycée, lui demandant qui était le nouvel Alpha qui venait d'arriver en ville et qui avait hurlé à la mort. Raven l'avait fait asseoir et d'un simple clignement d'yeux il avait compris, quand il avait vu ses pupilles devenir rouge.

Elle lui expliqua que si elle avait traversée le pays c'était parce que Derek, son compagnon donc, l'avait appelé. Elle ne lui expliqua pas tous les détails mais apparemment ils c'étaient reconnus. Elle n'avait exigé qu'une chose, qu'il fasse cette reconnaissance dans les règles.

Etrangement Stiles était content pour son amie, elle était rayonnante depuis qu'elle avait trouvé son compagnon, elle se tenait plus droite, plus ouverte vers le monde. Comme si elle avait gagné l'assurance qu'il lui manquait pour aller mieux. Cependant pour achever complètement ce processus de guérison elle voulait officialiser ça comme prévu dans les règles. Sa morsure, sa transformation, son passage au rang d'Oméga ne c'était fait que de façon chaotique, inconventionnelle, elle voulait que pour commencer cette nouvelle vie tout soit fait dans l'ordre des choses.

Donc tous les loups plus Stiles et le vétérinaire se trouvait réunis là. Raven avait réussit à convaincre le conseiller à la retraite de les unir et il avait accepté, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Derek sortit soudain de la maison, rejoignant le Conseiller, magnifique dans son costume noir, et sa chemise blanche largement ouverte sur son torse. Stiles s'approcha et attendit en bas des marches, c'était lui qui serait le Lien, un peu comme un garçon d'honneur dans les mariages humains.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois sur Raven, sublime dans une robe noire, sublimant ses formes et accentuant ses cheveux d'encre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle regarda Derek en face d'elle et qu'il attrapa sa main. Ils se tournèrent vers le vétérinaire qui commença le discours conventionnel, mais elle n'écoutait rien.

Raven ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers Derek, son compagnon, à elle, pour la vie. Il sentit ses émotions et tourna ses yeux si profonds vers elle, lui faisant un sourire avant d'écouter de nouveau le vétérinaire. La jeune femme jeta un œil sur Stiles qui semblait s'ennuyer voyant qu'elle le regardait il roula des yeux ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

« _Si tu veux bien lier leurs mains Stiles._ »

Le jeune homme s'ébroua et s'approcha, un ruban de satin noir dans les mains. Lentement il noua le lien autour de leurs poignets et de leurs doigts alors que le conseiller continuait son sermon.

«_ Soyez vous-même, soyez forts, protégez vos meutes, vos enfants et ceux de vos bêtas. Aimez vous aussi fort que bat votre sang. Et par-dessus tout soyez heureux._ »

Stiles finit de nouer le lien et se retira, faisant un immense sourire à Raven qui lui rendit la pareille. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi radieux que Raven en cet instant.

« _Maintenant faites le lien. Il sera à jamais indestructible, vous serez lié par le sang et l'âme. Faites le lien._ »

Raven se rapprocha de Derek, son cœur battant à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique. Derek soufflait fort, il prit une grande inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Raven. Elle pressa un peu plus sa main lui intimant de faire le lien rapidement avant qu'elle n'en puisse plu.

Lentement elle pencha la tête sur son épaule, dévoilant son cou crémeux, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire le lien mais ça faisait partie du rituel et elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Derek huma son parfum alléchant, sentant sans mal la goutte qu'elle avait déposé entre ses seins et qu'il rêvait d'aller lécher. Il fit le vide en lui et dévoila ses crocs, posant sa bouche contre le cou de Raven. Celle – ci émit un hoquet en sentant son souffle. N'y tenant plus il planta ses dents quand la peau tendre de Raven qui cette fois poussa un grondement animal, son corps s'enflammant brutalement. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge un cours instant avant que Derek ne retire ses dents et que tout son corps s'apaise.

Ils respiraient calmement, ils étaient juste parfaitement bien, en osmose l'un avec l'autre. Raven essuya le sang sur le menton de Derek et ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Les autres loups garous émirent des petits glapissements amusés, semblables à des jappements de loups garous alors que Stiles et le vétérinaire applaudissaient.

Les deux compagnons descendirent les marches, Raven obligeant Derek à s'arrêter près de Stiles. Elle fit un sourire à l'humain et lui tendit la main, laissant tomber une clé qu'il rattrapa. Il regarda la clé, c'était celle de la Lotus Evora, mais le pendentif avait changé, il était en argent et représentait un loup hurlant à la lune. Il regarda la clé puis Raven commençant à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et se retint de sautiller sur place.

« _Je te la confie, je prendrais la Camaro de Derek pour me déplacer._

_-Sérieux ?!_ »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sauter au coup de Raven qui le serra vivement de son bras libre, elle acceptait de mieux en mieux les contacts avec les autres humains et ça rassurait Stiles. Elle lui embrassa la joue et Derek lui fit signe qu'il voulait partir. Elle sourit à Scott puis ils se mirent à courir, mains dans la main. Derek avait rapidement compris que la jeune femme adorait courir, il voulait lui offrir ça comme préambule à leur nuit de noces qui promettait d'être fabuleuse.

Heureuse comme jamais, le vent contre son visage, sa main se fondant dans celle de Derek, Raven leva la tète vers le crépuscule et poussa un long hululement auquel se mêla celui de son compagnon. Ils entendirent la meute leur répondre, Raven rit en entendant Stiles qui tentait de les imiter. Raven accéléra un peu plus sa course, faisant voler les feuilles sur son passage, ses cheveux claquant derrière elle comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

* * *

_Voila j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous à plus ! Moi en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire. Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera la suite s'il y en a une. Donc je laisse mon texte en mode "Complete" et on verras si je fait une suite, parce que bon l'idée de trio me plait assez =w= _

_De toute façon si vous surveillez le fandom vous verrez mon texte revenir. _

_LOTUS EVORA POWA ! (*tabouretdansmagueule*)_

_à bientôt ;)_


End file.
